Valentine Diadab
by Iaishi Honda
Summary: Sehari sebelum tanggal 14 Februari adalah 13 Februari. Dan sehari sebelum tanggal 15 Agustus adalah 14 Agustus (hUWaT? Apa maksudnya kalimat kedua yang itu? *author digampar Azami*) Dah kalo penasaran langsung baca aja :v capek author bikin summary :'v
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**

 **VALENTINE DIADAB**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR**

 **IA KAGEROU ( IA ARIA ON PLANETES)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **KAGEROU PROJECT** **© JIN – SHIZEN NO TEKI-P**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehari sebelum tanggal 14 Februari adalah 13 Februari. Dan sehari sebelum tanggal 15 Agustus adalah 14 Agustus (hUWaT? Apa maksudnya kalimat kedua yang itu? *author digampar Azami*) Dah kalo penasaran langsung baca aja :v capek author bikin summary :'v

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Gaje, Typo(s), OOC (parah), OOT,EYD berantakan, bahasa campur aduk, fail humor(?), bahasa gaol abal-abal, dll dsb.**

– _ **Chapter 1 – Kabar gembira! –**_

Sehari sebelum hari Valentine–tanggal 14 Februari, anggota perempuan Mekakushi Dan nggak kepikiran sama sekali buat bikin coklat valentine (Nah lho? Kalo ga kepikiran kenapa ni fanfic dibuat? Ya suka-suka gw lah :v *author ditendang mental ke Ujung Kulon*).

Bek tu stori…!

"Huaaaahhhh….gue ngantuk. Mau tidur lagi.." Kata cewe saiko berambut hitam twintail *ditembak(?)*–ralat–kata cewe bernama Takane.

"Ene-chan kerjaanmu tidur mulu, ga capek apa?" Kata cewe berambut putih titisan Medusa *dijitak*–ralat (lagi) –kata Mary prihatin.

"Apa-apaan gue tidur mulu, lu kira gue kebo apa?" Balas Takane nyolotin.

"Udah deh nggak usah pada ngebacot. Berisik tau! Ni ruangan jadi tambah panas tau nggak?! AC-nya rusak lagi!" Cewe berambut orange ga jelas ikutan nimbrung *dipukul dari belakang*–Momo.

"Lu juga bacot tau ga? Kebanyakan ngeluh! Sukuri apa yang ada napa!" Cewe(?) berambut hijau tua hideyoshi(?) *ditendang*–Kido kesel, gara-gara pada ngebacot ga jelas.

Krik krik…krik krik…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huaahh…panas!" Lagi-lagi si Ene–Takane (yang bener yang mana nih?!) ngeluh gaje.

"AC-nya kapan dibetulin sih?" Si Momo ngeluh lagi.

"BERISIK…!" Si Kido frustasi tingkat akut.

Jreeeeng…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saat gerah keterlaluan…matahari ada dua. Lihat ABG kumisan…asli ga tahan, pake ini itu ga mempan…fr–"

"DIIIAAAMMM…!" Si Kido nendang cowo berambut pirang–Kano–sampe mental ke Prefektur Saga(?) (Nah lho si Kano muncul dari mana?!).

"K-K-Kanoo…k-kau…muncul..d-dari mana?" Tanya Mary sedikit ketakutan–soalnya pintu kamar Momo(?) *heh* ditutup dari tadi. Jangan-jangan itu cuma khayalan semata(?)

"I-ittai…Kido jahat(?) *eh*. Ehehehe…gue gitu lho, masuk lewat jendela dong!" Si Kano nunjuk jendela yang bergoyang(?) *lah*–maksudnya tirai jendela yang bergoyang ditiup angin.

"Oh…"

"Jadi begitu.."

"Eh…?"

.

.

.

.

.

"NGAPAIN LU MASUK KE KAMAR GUE LEWAT JENDELA? PERGIIIII!" Si Momo langsung nendang Kano ke luar jendela (njir Momo kejam sekaleh terhadap husbandonya author :'v *ditabok Kido/?*)

"UWAAAAA….!"

Abaikan si Kano itu..

Bek tu stori egein!

"Pintunya dibuka aja biar ga panas.." Saran Mary.

"Iya iya iya." Momo berjalan menghampiri gagang pintu. Dan tiba-tiba…

Ceklek…

"HALO SEMUA….!" Cewe bersyal merah–Ayano–menyapa semua manusia(?) yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Eh…AYANO(-CHAN/NEE-CHAN)?!" Teriak semuanya terkejut.

"LHO, AYANO-CHAN BUKANNYA ELU UDAH DEA–"

BLETAK!

"UDAH GUE BILANG BERKALI-KALI GUE BELOM MATI, B**0!" Si Ayano langsung marah-marah (Sungguh, Ayano jadi OOC 180 derajat, maafkan author yah para Ayano lovers :'))

"ITTAI….Gomennasai..! Gomennasai..! Gomennasai..!" Si Takane langsung minta maaf–sambil megang kepalanya yang dijitak Ayano–sampe duduk–nunduk di lantai.

"Huh…menyebalkan.."

"A-ano…nee-chan kenapa disini? Bukannya berduaan aja sama Shintaro." Kata Kido ngasal.

"Ih, ngapain gue sama Shintaro(?) Gue mau ngasih kabar gembira untuk kita semua!(?)" Kata Ayano sambil senyum gaje *ditampar*

"APAAN TUH…?" Kata Kido-Mary-Momo-Takane barengan + penasaran.

"Itu adalah….."

"Ya…?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC :"**

Nyahaha~ sebenernya ni ff dah dibuat dari setahun yang lalu, ya pas author masih di kelas tengah lah/? Tapi berhubung author lagi bener yaudah coba aja dipublish :v (padahal gaada yang baca :'v)

Daijoubu desu yo~ /authorwibu/ author dah ngelarin ni ff kok, tinggal publish-publishnya aja kalo lagi sempet ;v Tapi pasti dipublish kok next chapternya~ :3 *plak*


	2. Chapter 2

**VALENTINE DIADAB**

 **KAGEROU PROJECT © JIN – SHIZEN NO TEKI-P**

 ** _–_** ** _Chapter 2 – Kejutan(?)–_**

* * *

"Itu adalah….."

"Ya…?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"TADAA…GUE DAPET INI!" Kata Ayano sambil menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas persegi panjang.

"Eh.."

"Kertas…?"

"Buat apaan tuh?!"

Ayano sweatdrop.

"INI TUH BUKAN KERTAS BIASA, TAPI INI TUH VOUCHER BELANJA!" Teriak Ayano kesel–dari tadi otaknya pada nggak konek sih.

"OOOOOHHHHH…" Kido, Mary, Momo, dan Takane pun meng-oh berjamaah.

"Trus kenapa kalo itu voucher?" Tanya Mary polos–saking polosnya bikin kita narik napas dalam-dalam.

Ayano langsung nyari benda tumpul buat dijedotin ke jidatnya Mary saking keselnya.

"YA BUAT BELANJA LAH! MASA BUAT DIBIKIN TAHU BULET! Ayano langsung teriak frustasi.

"Oke, oke! Sebelum kita semua jadi gila secara perlahan, mending kita akhiri percakapan ga mutu ini.." Kido pun menjadi penengah–sebenernya dia juga udah mulai stress sih.

"Rencananya aku mau ngajakin kalian belanja, tau! Otaknya pada lemot banget sih!" Kata Ayano pedes–kata-katanya sungguh menusuk sampai ke hati yang paling dalam(?)

"Tapi belanja apa? Bahan makanan masih penuh di kulkas tuh." Kata Kido.

"GUE TAU BELANJA APA! GIMANA KALO BELI TONGSIS, TRUS FISHEYE, TRUS–"

"PLIS DEH MOMO, HOBI LU ITU JANGAN DIBAWA-BAWA KESINI DEH!" Takane langsung nolak mentah-mentah usulnya Momo.

"Coklat…!" Kata Mary tiba-tiba.

"Eh…?!"

"Coklat aja! Soalnya aku lagi ngidam(?) coklat!" Kata Mary sambil nyengir gaje–sungguh OOC sekali.

Author pun sweatdrop sendiri.

"Gimana kalo kita pergi dulu, kalo udah sampe baru kita putusin mau beli apa." Kata Ayano sambil menghela napas–kayanya dia udah mulai lelah batin deh.

"Itu lebih baik.." Kido pun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu buang..

Lalu para Mekakushi-fem pun bersiap-siap buat pergi ke mall (siap-siap tapi pasti pakainnya itu-itu aja :v *ditabok*). Lalu mereka turun ke lantai bawah (Jadi tadi Kano ditendang dari lantai 2 dong?!) dan melihat para Mekakushi-male lagi pada main monopoli (What? Hari gini masih main monopoli? Main Getrich dong /authorpromosi *padahal author sendiri juga ga pernah main getrich*)

"Monopoli, heh?" Kata Takane bingung.

"Iya, abis kita bosen pada mau ngapain." Jelas Kano sambil nyengir–dengan muka diperban kanan-kiri-atas-bawah-depan-belakang-tengah(?). Aneh, abis jatoh dari lantai 2 aja masih bisa nyengir selebar Stadion Gelora Bung Karno(?) /heh.

"Wah, Shintaro masuk ke wilayah gue! Mana ada landmark-nya(?) lagi (si author beneran keracunan getrich). Bayar lu! Bangkrut, bangkrut dah tuh. Wahahaha! Teriak Hibiya dengan penuh kemenangan sambil ketawa setan(?)–yang dibilangin cuma pasang triplek-face(?) /eh.

"Iya gue bayar, tapi pake komplek gue aja yah. Tuh." Kata Shintaro sambil ngasih kartu kompleknya ke Hibiya.

Ayano cengok.

Momo facepalm.

Kido poker face.

Mary dan Takane sweatdrop.

"Seto jalan!" Kata Kano.

Mereka berlima (Ayano-Kido-Mary-Momo-Takane) pun memutuskan untuk pergi saja–daripada makin stress liat manusia-manusia yang lagi pada main monopoli.

"Eh, pada mau kemana?" Tanya Seto–gilirannya jalan udah selesai.

"Mau jalan-jalan ke Daze~" Jawab Mary ngasal.

"Udaahh, kita pada mau pergi jalan-jalan. Jagain markas ya! Jangan sampe digondol kucing ye(?) Byee.." Kata Momo seenak jidatnya.

"Bawa oleh-oleh ya!" Kata Haruka–entah ia muncul dari mana.

"Bawain cola juga ya!" Shintaro ikut-ikutan Haruka.

"Iya, buat Haruka mah kantong kreseknya aja ya. Kalo elu, manusia kampret (nunjuk Shintaro) gue bawain botolnya aja!" Kata Takane ketus–lalu ngeloyor pergi.

Dan perjalan panjang mereka pun dimulai….

/authorlebaybhay

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya publish juga chapter keduanya~ =w= so gomen lemot banget, soalnya waktu itu author lagi full ujian-ujian-ujian-ujian-daaann ujian /curhat. Ini aja liburan buat daftar SMA :')

Oh iya 1 lagi, kalo yang review ga lebih dari 5 kemungkinan besar ff ini ga akan author lanjutin dikarenakan author juga masih ngurusin ff yang lain hehe .

Sekian~


End file.
